Chryed Christmas
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Pull a cracker


**_Have a lovely one xxxx :)_**

* * *

Syed smiled, listening to Christian as he splashed noisily in the shower. He wrapped his dressing gown tighter and bent down to heave the laundry basket onto the dining table. Sifting through the contents, he frowned slightly, disconsolately pushing his finger through a hole in the end of a sock. Searching around, he piled up five pairs beside him, all shredded at the toes.

"Christian!" He shouted. "I need socks!"

The sound of the water ceased and Christian appeared in the door way, naked and dripping wet. He grabbed Syed around the waist and wrestled him down onto the floor.

* * *

Syed retrieved his pants from the fruit bowl, hanging them neatly on the back of a chair. He winced as he rubbed the small carpet burn on his elbow.

"Thank you. But I said socks…"

Christian grinned wickedly.

"I know you did, tee hee!" He padded into the bathroom and turned the shower back on.

"Maybe Father Christmas will bring you some!" He called.

Syed followed, and stepped in beside him. Taking the proffered bottle of gel, he muttered;

"Ah yes, Christmas. I was going to mention that."

Christian sluiced the water from his face and looked at him quizzically.

"I know it's not your thing, but can't we do something?…" His voice trailed off.

"Shall we go on holiday? Go abroad, somewhere hot. You did last year.." Syed suggested, then immediately bit his tongue, wishing the words unsaid.

"Hmm." Christian's eyes darkened with sadness, and he turned slightly away, studying the grout between the tiles intently.

Syed put a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned him back to face him.

"I'm sorry. It must have been awful. What did you do?"

"Sat in my hotel room and cried. Then I drank the contents of the mini bar, then I went out…And I can't remember the rest, which is probably just as well. Anyway that was last year, this year will be better."

Syed hesitated, squirting a large dollop of gel onto his hand, and thoughtfully rubbed it over his chest.

"I don't do Christmas, you do know…"

"Of course I know! It's not like I'm religious or anything, but I love it, the presents, the dinner.."

"Isn't it just an excuse to stuff your face and get pissed? I mean, all that money people spend on things no one needs. Not to mention the arguments, the stress, and round here there's usually some sort of murder.."

Christian looked crestfallen.

"Can't I buy you a present?"

Syed stroked his arm reassuringly, turned off the shower and reached out to grab a towel.

"You can always buy me a present, no need though, just your physical presence is all the gift I need."

He wrapped the soft white towel around Christian's body, pulling him close.

"Jane invited us over for Christmas dinner.."

Christian tensed slightly, waiting for Syed's response.

"Noooooooooo! Don't make me, I'd sooner eat my own eyes."

He slicked his wet hair back from his forehead and returned to the living room, Christian trailing behind, protesting;

"But it's a time for families, for being together.."

"Shouldn't that be everyday? Maybe It'd be better if I went away, stay with my friends in Leeds. You don't want me hanging about tutting at you when you're caning the eggnog."

Christian imagined waking up on Christmas morning, the bed beside him cold and empty. He realised it made him feel desperately sad, reminded him of the time when he been expecting a new bike from Santa in his stocking, but had only received a copy of the Beano annual and Buckaroo. He took Syed's hands and gazed at him, distraught.

"Please don't do that. I'll come with you, we don't have to celebrate, I won't even decorate the flat…" He pleaded.

"Oh. That's the bit I can see the appeal of, the tree, tons of baubles, fairy lights.."

Syed backtracked, hating to see Christian so disappointed.

"Really?" His face lit up and he raced to scrabble about in the cupboard, cursing as the ironing board crashed down ,narrowly missing his head. He emerged triumphantly, brandishing an artificial tree.

"Ta daa!"

"What the fuck is that?"

"This, Syed Masood, is a very expensive, designer, minimal and stylish faux Christmas tree."

"It's black, and miserable looking, and it's moulting.."

Syed pointed at the mound of glittering leaves that had begun to form on the carpet..

Christian bent to pick up a handful and threw them petulantly at Syed. They settled gleaming in his damp hair.

"You don't do Christmas, so you're not allowed an opinion." He huffed.

Syed nodded patiently.

"Fair enough. You've got a client in ten minutes, so you'd better get dressed. We'll talk about it more this evening."

* * *

Christian bounded up the stairs two at a time, glad that the day was over. It had been freezing out on the square and everyone had seemed to be tense and grumpy, all worried that they hadn't spent quite enough money. Fretting that they weren't going to be able to provide themselves and their loved ones with the best Christmas ever, the Christmas that all the advertisers had been showing them for months, the unattainable perfect time.

He unlocked the door and let himself into the dark flat. His nose tingled with the unexpected smell that greeted him, a mixture of pine needles, cinnamon and orange.

"Syed?"

He heard the click of a plug socket being switched on. In the corner of the room, blazing with fairy lights, stood a six foot tree. It dripped with multi coloured glass baubles, and shining tinsel festooned every branch.

Syed stepped from behind it and struck a match, lighting a large red scented candle. He walked quickly towards Christian, falling happily into his embrace.

"There you go. And I'll come to Jane's on Christmas day for an hour, before lunch. Then I expect you home by tea time, so we can curl up on the sofa and watch all the rubbish films."

Christian kissed him slowly, murmuring;

"Thank you…"

Syed placed his hand softly on the nape of Christian's neck.

"And make sure you forget to take off your cracker hat. I want to take photos of you in it when you fall asleep with your mouth open…"


End file.
